Chained
by Torago
Summary: It's been two years since he has been put in a cage. A cage made of crimes and blood that he can't escape from. The only way to survive is to follow his rules... but at what price? VIOLENCE/NON-CON/YAOI (Chapter 3 soon!)
1. Prologue

Hey! First of all, I want you to know that english **IS NOT** my mother tongue and I tend to make a lot of mistakes. I wanted to trained myself so I ended up writing a fanfic about Kuroko no Basket. I'm not sure if I will be able to continue it since it's just a test for now... so, please, do not hesitate to point all my spelling mistakes so that I can improve myself!

And who knows, I might perhaps end this FF if I succeed in progressing! Haha

Whatever. Let's move on the story~

* * *

 _ **Summary** : It's been two years since he has been put in a cage. A cage made of crimes and blood that he can't escape from. The only way to survive is to follow his rules... but at what price?_

 _ **Pairings** : AKAKURO / GOM x Kuroko_

 _ **Rating** : T (M coming soon)_

 _ **Warnings** : Violence/Murder/Yaoi_

* * *

 ** _CHAINED - Prologue_**

 _o_

 _o_

He was running through the alleys, panting as if his lungs were about to spurt out. Electric blue strands of hairs were flying behind him while he ran like his life was on the line. His stamina would drain off soon, but the teen didn't seem to give up. The darkness of his surroundings didn't help. He could barely see the end of the paths.

 _"Please…. please!"_ he prayed without knowing who he was begging. He just wanted his nightmare to be over. He just wanted to go home. All he could do was to run without stopping until he was sure his pursuers weren't on his tracks anymore. The boy didn't see the large crack on the tar, and his body followed his fall to the ground. The pain on his knees and elbows made him clench his teeth, keeping himself from screaming. He couldn't let _them_ know where he was.

He lifted his chin up, his eyes filled with horror, laid on the wall standing in front of him. "No!" he shouted. He tried to got up, when a violent pain took him on his right foot. He froze, realizing that he could not run anymore. Right at this moment, a light thud echoed behind him where two silhouettes were facing the young man. He could easily recognize the two of the four loyal dogs of the Rakuzan District's leader. Tears threatened to come out of his panicked eyes.

The taller one stepped forward, his expression sadly darkened. "Tetsu..."

"Don't come near me!" he yelled, backing-up. The tanned didn't listen and took another step over the wounded teen instead. "Tetsu, please. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then leave me alone." He finally succeeded to get up but his body refused to stay in balance. The second pursuer joined his partner after a long hesitation. His golden eyes sparkled with sorrow when he looked at the bluenette. "Kurokocchi."

"Calm down, we just-"

"Go away!"

He backed up again, only to collide with the freshness of the wall. One look at his left showed him a way to make it out. After two or three seconds staying still, he tried to ignore the suffering of his foot and jumped right on one of the trash cans sited in the corner of the alley in order to reach the top. "TETSU!"

A loud shot gun echoed through the neighborhoods, and the teen fell heavily on the bitumen. He could not restrain his shout this time. He was almost there…!

"As always, you are too soft Daiki." a voice raised behind them. They were welcomed by the sight of a green haired man at first, whose they could notice the weapon he was holding in his hand. And then Kuroko slowly slipped his wide-opened eyes on the person he never wanted to see again. Crimson locks, heterochromatic orbs that was piercing his own gaze to his soul and that mischievous smirk he wore permanently… Kuroko stopped breathing. "Nice shoot, Shintarou."

The latter only let a small "hum" in response. Kuroko winced, his hand on his shoulder where blood began to stain his clothes. He knew the gunman didn't miss him, he precisely aim for a spot that was not vital. They wanted him alive.

The red-haired calmly approached him, his murderous stare never leaving Kuroko's. The bluenette turn around, searching for any loophole that could help him to run away from this dangerous man. Unfortunately for Kuroko, there was none.

"Tetsuya" said the red-haired crouching down to the smaller. He raised his arm towards his cheeks, wiping away the salty line where a tear was silently flowing. Kuroko did not move, not that he could anyway. He was already chained by the golden and red eyes that were planted in his own.

"Did you really believe you could escape from me?" the leader asked, his threatening smile still on his lips. Kuroko shivered. "A-Akashi-kun… please…"

Akashi shushed him, putting one finger over his trembling mouth. "It's okay, I forgive you." He cupped his soft skin with his hands, bringing their faces closer. Kuroko began to sob. He did not want to show this side of him in front of Akashi, who could only be satisfied with the sight of him being weak and totally powerless. Then, the leader's grip got firmer. He slammed his forehead against his, "Or is it what you wanted to hear?"

"Wha-"

He had no time to comprehend what the red-haired just said. The hand previously on his cheek was now tightly clutched around his neck. Kuroko choked forthwith. "Where are your manners Tetsuya? Leaving us like this… how rude. You could have left a word." Akashi smiled.

"Aka-shi…! I-I can't..." Kuroko tried to free his throat from his grasp, which seemed to only amuse the other.

"That won't do, Tetsuya. You need to be punished after all."

"Please-!" He was cut off by a violent blow right in his stomach. The pain lasted two seconds, just enough for the young man to be overwhelmed by darkness. The last thing he knew, he was falling on Akashi's shoulder. The latter looked down at the boy he was holding in his arms. He could see the multiple injuries that were covering his body, leaving him with the guess that Kuroko must have used up all his energy to end up in this state…

His lips widened in a soft smile that only he could see. Slowly, he turned to his men who were quietly watching their interaction since the beginning. He saw the sadness in which their gaze were diving. He could not blame them though.

"Call Atsushi" he said, exiting the gloomy alley, barely enlightened by the gleam of the lampposts. He gave one last glance towards his precious captive.

"It's time to go back."

.

.

* * *

 _Tadaaaa~_

 _Review please! (especially to correct me lol)_


	2. Chapter 1

_I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, writing in english is more difficult than I thought... (I'm french btw) I would like to thank cherryblossom123 and RoseRozu for their help last time! And all those who supported me!_

 _ **Rating** : T for now. M coming soon_

 _ **Pairing** : Akakuro - GOMxKuroko_

* * *

 **CHAINED - Chapter 1**

 **o**

 **o**

Winter was showing its teeth when it all started. The icy breezes were biting the face of all those who dared to set foot outside. The silvery sky was so bright, yet not cloudy enough to drop its fragile pristine pearls. Kuroko was walking through the freshness of the air along with his best friend who, as always couldn't keep himself from chattering about everything and nothing while the bluenette just gave him nods pretending he was listening. His mind was only focused on the new book he's discovered at the school library, placed among his favorite ones in the mystery section.

He could almost feel its height in his school bag. Just the thought of opening the pages and feeling them between his fingers while he could let himself be carried away in a whole new universe of thrills and puzzles made him silently shiver with impatience.

"Atchoo!" Kuroko sneezed and Shigehiro immediately stopped blabbering. "Did you catch a cold?"

"I didn't," he said, rubbing his nose. "You can't get sick now of all times Kuroko! We still have to make this bloody presentation for the history class next week!"

"I know, Ogiwara-kun. I won't let you down, I promise." He raised the chin towards the hazelnut-head with a slight smile on his lips. "Besides, I can't risk to let you mess up the project because of your stupidity."

"Wha-?! That was low Kuroko!" Kuroko began to laugh and dodged just when Shigehiro was about to hit him. "I am more than invested in this project! You would be slaving away if it wasn't for my precious help!"

"Yeah, yeah. You are the greatest genius I've ever known Ogiwara-kun." Shigehiro crossed his arms. "Glad you finally acknowledge my intellect."

Five minutes later they were in front of Kuroko's home, and the first thing the bluenette noticed was the two monstrously expensive cars parked in front of his house. A terrifying feeling instantly grew inside the pit of his stomach, soon clashing with his curiosity which led his legs right towards his portal.

"Woow, look at those chicks!" The other teen whistled. He had sparkles in his eyes as he gasped before the black BMWs. The glittering metal mirrored his face perfectly back at him. "Are you excepting the Prime Minister or something?! Wait… did your father remarried the Queen of England?!"

If Kuroko did not find the situation quite odd, he'd have rolled his cerulean eyes. "I guess I will have to find out myself" he said waving at Shigehiro one last time, "Be careful on your way back, Ogiwara-kun."

"Hey! Tell me who it is when you go in."

The truth is, the young teen didn't feel like knowing the identity of this certain guest, as a bad feeling rose into the pit of his stomach. The last time he saw similar vehicles, his family and him have nearly lost everything they once owned. He can still hear his mother's cries and the desperate expression of his father back then when he had thought his peaceful life was going to be snatched from him.

He didn't want to remember. Shaking his light blue locks, Kuroko closed the door behind him and let out a small sigh as he started to walk to the living room, where he expected to see the famous owner of the cars. He came across the frame of the door… and suddenly froze.

The first thing he saw was the string of colors that was filling the place. Yellow, purple, blue, green and red were silently standing before the couch in front of which his father was kneeling. From the tallest to the smallest figure, they all had the same dangerous glint on their piercing expressions. The second thing that attracted his attention was the metallic objects they were holding in their hands. Kuroko immediately recognized the shape of guns.

He made a step back.

Knowing his very weak presence, Kuroko thought no one had noticed his appearance. He could have run away while he still could, might have made his way outside and immediately call for help but as soon as the one sitting on the sofa lifted his eyes towards his direction, he found himself unable to make the slightest move.

"Oh, what do we have here?" The intimidating voice of the redhead shocked him from the inside of his head. His eyes went straight to the azure eyes and Tetsuya caught the sight of heterochromatic gaze that was glittering with splinters of red and gold. He has never seen him before, but he could feel the same menacing aura the young man was giving off, just like those adults some years ago who almost took everything they had. An aura filled with blood and terror piercing him through his flesh till the bone.

He stepped back again. All the eyes of the room were now laid on him, including the cerulean look of his father who couldn't keep himself from gasping when he turned around and saw Kuroko.

"Your son, I presume?"

The expression of shock on his father's face couldn't be paler. He didn't want his son to witness this scene for the second time. He had to take him away before these men think of harming his precious child. "Tetsuya. This is a discussion between adults, you can go play with your friends until we finish if you want."

Between adults? These five didn't give the impression they were older than him! Plus, this so-called discussion was totally alike the one they already had long time ago. Kuroko's fear turned out to be true.

"Tetsuya" his father said more firmly. But the boy was not listening. His look swept the cold eyes of the strangers until he stops at the bicolor gaze in the back of the room. Kuroko couldn't keep his body from shivering when the golden glow flickered back at him. But it was not the moment to be scared. He didn't want to repeat the same case like last time.

This time, he stepped forward. "You can't do that."

"Tetsuya, no!" But his son was already ready to protect what he cared for. "I don't know how much my father owes you, but if money is all you want, know that we don't have any."

He took another step. "For now." One of the five guys lifted his gun and aimed for the bluenette who didn't even flinch. He stared back right at his navy orbs and went on. The other just put the weapon down with an almost-inaudible ' _tche_.'

"My father is doing his best to make sure I'm living well. He doesn't earn much, but he always manages to gather enough money for us two. As you can see we are not rolling in the dough, so please understand the fact we can not give you what you want now."

The redhead ordered his man to lower the gun by a simple look. His attention went back to the teen. "What are you trying to say?" he asked without even sounding like he was listening. Kuroko replied, "We need time."

He clenched his fist and for the first time since he has entered the room, looked down to his feet as he continued to speak, "If I have to drop out of school to work, so be it. I will do whatever I can to give your money back."

"Tetsuya!" His father went to rejoin Kuroko and dissuade him from giving his life away for those people, but the large hand of the purple giant on his shoulder forced him to stay on the ground.

"But please, don't take our goods again. I beg you, leave my father and I alone. I'll do anything you want in return, I promise."

The room were suddenly drowned into a chilling silence. Kuroko himself didn't know how he got this sudden firmness that was pushing him to oppose these mysterious loan sharks, because Tetsuya always known himself as the quiet boy who couldn't raise his fist against other people. The fear to revive the same situation when he was twelve years old has given him the strength to stand proudly for his only family.

A sigh escape the redhead's lips as he abruptly stood up from his seat. The other four just looked at their boss without a single word. They were still holding on their guns, ready to shoot at the slightest misstep from them.

"What if I refuse?"

Kuroko narrowed his eyes, "Why would you?" he asked back, a spark of confidence still shining through his gaze. "I am quite the stubborn one, you see" the redhead said with a small smile.

All of this did not lead anywhere. The pressure stepped up a notch and Kuroko could feel himself boil with rage in front of their attitude. The young man was clearly implying that they were going to do things their own way without any questioning. He could throw them out of their house, burn all of their goods or even shoot them right between the eyes and nobody will say anything. The four other men will just remain motionless and only trample on their useless bodies when their boss leaves the premises.

And he was simply going to be carried along with it without doing anything? No, Kuroko could not accept it. They were not mere objects to ditch whenever they wanted just to satisfy their superiority. Holding guns did not mean being higher than anyone. They were only being less human than others. "Tetsuya..." the other man with cerulean hair threw another worried look over the teen.

The redhead advanced towards the teen. A smirk placed on his lips, he was pleasantly surprised to not see Kuroko flinch nor back away despite their proximity that was dangerously shortening. The latter held his cold glance toward him and said, "I won't let you do as you want."

"You think you can judge whether someone lives or dies as if you had the right to decide their fate? Who do you think you are? You are no god!"

The man was just before him now, but Kuroko kept his eyes up to his. "I despise every single men like you, who think so highly of themselves that they can't even see the reality down at their feet. Killing us won't make your money appear. Are you still going to threaten us despite all that?"

Against all odds, the redhead suddenly started to laugh. Everybody stopped breathing at the light chuckling noise that no one expected from the man. Even the other four guys have frowned before this surprising turn of events.

The yakuza shifted his heterochromatic eyes to the kneeling man that Kuroko burned with longing to reach. The smirk on his lips had not vanished. It was still here, proud and bitter, displayed to their attention as if he knew what was going to come next. It annoyed the bluenette even more.

"Kuroko Saichi" he called the only adult of the room. "I must admit your son does not mince his words. He might be more stubborn than me..."

"P-Please, Akashi-san! Forgive Tetsuya for his behavior just now, he… he didn't mean what he said-"

"Yes I did!" Kuroko exclaimed, "Dad, why do you take their defense when you know what kind of guys they are? This man planned to take everything away from us, just like five years ago!"

"You don't understand Tetsuya!" The younger flinched. "I… made a mistake. It's my fault if we are facing this situation _again_."

"You're wrong! You aren't-" But his father didn't let him finish, "I knew it would have happened one day. I was just hoping you would not witness it for the second time..."

"Dad."

"Please, Tetsuya. Go to your room and let us finish our business peacefully."

"I can't-"

"Tetsuya!" This time his father was not going to endanger him like last time. He will protect him for sure. Giving his son the famous stare he only gives when they were facing a very delicate situation, the man silently ordered Kuroko to listen and take his leave before the worse comes.

The teen could do nothing but obey. And as he started to back away hesitantly in order to let his father and the five strangers behind him, a firm grip caught him by the wrist, keeping the blue haired boy from stepping back any further. It was a shock to see the redhead referred as 'Akashi' appear five centimeters from his face while Kuroko has not seen him make the slightest move.

He widened his eyes. "What are you..."

"You want to help, right?" The vibes of his deep voice shook the teen from inside. He managed to repress a shudder as he opened his mouth and closed it after ten seconds without saying a word.

"If I remember well, I heard you promise to do anything we want to pay us back, am I wrong?" Kuroko hadn't grasp the meaning of his words as fast as he could have. He nodded nervously, and Akashi's smirk grew wider. "Perfect. I have a job for you."

The blue haired teen stared at him with a dazed expression. Did he hear right? Surely he had not heard the redhead say what he thought. That, or Akashi was surprisingly fond of jokes despite his appearances. And yet, Kuroko could not help but feel a small wave of hope submerge his body right at this moment.

Kuroko felt the patience of his father suddenly vanish.

"Akashi-san, please don't. My son has nothing to do with this."

He didn't want to trust this stranger who has said not even five minutes ago that he didn't intend to give them time, but the simple thought of him being able to help his father and escape their financial problems made Kuroko feel like he had to at least listen to what Akashi had to say.

But what he heard after that was going to turn his entire life around.

"Do you know what is the only thing recognized as having the same value as gold and money in this world?" He was still facing the bluenette, but his attention was turned toward Seichi. The man frowned.

"Human beings."

These two simple words made the world stop for seconds, or even minutes. Then, Akashi led his bicolor orbs over Tetsuya who raised an eyebrow as he tried to understand what the redhead was implying.

His father let a gasp out and stoop up in one fell swoop. "No!" he screamed, startling the teen.

"Eh?" Kuroko was still unaware of what Akashi meant by these words. "You won't have my son! Anything but him..!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter." His gaze shifted toward Kuroko, who just begin to realize what was happening. He tried to free himself from the grip of the young man. Too late. His wrist could not move an inch, so did his body. "What are you doing?! Let me go!"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

The latter froze when his cerulean gaze fell into two pearls painted in deep shades of red and gold. His breath get stuck in his throat. He vaguely saw his dad struggle against two of the four other colored guys while yelling his name.

"You are to give your life in exchange for the total cancellation of your father's debts. From now on, you are going to work for me until I consider that your time within the Rakuzan Organization have settled the entire amount of money you two owe us."

"You're kidding..."

His eyes hardened, "Pack your things. We're leaving."

Kuroko gasped with horror. Did he really think he was going to listen to him and leave with these people?! Certainly not! He fought even more to run away and escape with his father but his efforts was hopeless. Akashi held him tight enough to cause a bruise on the pale skin.

He still managed to hit the redhead unintentionally in his struggle, causing the teen to stop abruptly. But instead of finding a scowl in the face of the yakuza, Kuroko met with a dangerous smile followed by two dark orbs looking him straight in the eyes. "Interesting."

"Tetsuya! RUN!"

Kuroko tried to, he really did. However, the grip on his wrist was to strong. His desperate fight turned into a total uselessness. "L-Let me go!"

"Daiki, Ryouta. Take him to the car."

He pulled the teen and tossed him toward the blond guy and the tanned one from earlier who had pointed his gun at the bluenette. Their arms circled Kuroko as he was immediately dragged to the front door. He couldn't even see his father one last time. They just pulled him until they reach the outside and threw him into the backseat of one of the two black vehicles.

The purple haired was still restraining the adult in the living-room. Lying on the floor with his face down, he was literally unable to move. He yelled and struggled as he could while repeating Tetsuya's name.

They took his son away. He was going to lose him, his only family after the death of his wife. They didn't have the right. If they wanted to take all his furniture, his money and even his whole life, so be it. But he wanted Tetsuya back.

"Where are you taking him?! Give him back! Give me my son back!"

"He's in my possession now. You do not have to worry, Kuroko-san. We will take good care of him."

"You can take all you want, but please… I beg you, not him… not Tetsuya." the man cried desperately. The redhead didn't lose his evil smile. In fact, it grew even wider. "Tetsuya is a very special boy, isn't it?"

He crouched towards him, "Did you know? Your son is so transparent that had he walked in the middle of hungry lions, they wouldn't even notice him. How many time did they forget his existence, or simply believed they collided with an invisible pole when it was actually Tetsuya?"

Yes, of course the man knew that. It was Tetsuya, after all, there was not a single thing he didn't know about his own son. But how this boy could have obtained such informations on Tetsuya if they hadn't met till this day?!

"I would have call them fools if I had not experienced the same situation."

Saichi froze on the spot. What did he just say…

"His weak presence is not the only thing being impressive. His sense of justice and moralities are completely different than of other people I've known until now. They can insult him, bully and hit him to death, he wouldn't even hit back or defend himself. He hates violence more than anything."

"However, as soon as a his family and his friends are involved… he becomes a completely different person just like earlier. I rarely saw people like him, ready to sacrifice themselves for the good of others."

He stood up. His look sparkle for a second, "This boy intrigued me so much that I've begun to imagine many ways to break him. Will he continue to fight for his principles after having tasted the world of crime and vice, I wonder?"

His smirk widened in front of the horrified expression of the man lying at his feet. "I'm really looking forward to see that."

"Y-You are not going to..?! Oh God… no. No, no, no! Please no!"

"I'm done with him. Let's go Atsushi, Shintarou."

"Wait! Answer me, w-what do you intend to do with my son?!" But the rest of the group was already heading towards the front door. Akashi gave him one last glare before leaving once for all.

"Farewell Saichi. And don't even think about searching Tetsuya," he said and then walked off of the house.

The man could do nothing but cry and yell for hours until he passes out from shock and exhaustion.

 _xxx_

When Akashi has reached the car, he had been rather surprised to see the teen asleep in the backseat after all the scene he has caused some minutes ago.

"Sorry Akashicchi, he was being too agitated," the blond explained. "Aominecchi had to knock him out..."

"Good. Everyone get in the car. We're going home."

While the two vehicles were driving away from the neighborhood where Kuroko has lived his childhood, Akashi couldn't help but feel a great satisfaction thinking about the sixth passenger silently sleeping in the other car right behind us. The next days were going to be extremely interesting from now on.

The redhead has been very curious about him the first time he had had access to the file of the boy when his father came to him one year ago. He has been rather surprised when he saw zero suspicious cases involving the man or even his son like he usually discovered about his clients.

It became more and more interesting to investigate on this boy. It even led him to follow the teen himself one day, out of pure curiosity. Kuroko seemed to have a presence so weak that he was almost invisible to his whole surroundings. Furthermore, his so calm personality easily switching to pure anger when his relatives or merely random people suffer from injustice was what instantly hit Akashi, who could not help but wanting to know more about Kuroko, as well as managing to bring out more expressions from him.

From anger to despair and submission, where he also hoped to see a spark of shame shine through his beautiful and soon teary eyes.

He will have the pleasure to see how long those innocent azure eyes were going to take to lose their marvelous glow.

.

.

* * *

 _Tadaaaaa~ What do you think? I finish this chapter very late at night, so I must have made more mistakes than planned... Please, do not hesitate to correct me._

 _Thanks to Voilz, deedo4, RoseRozu, Nami, cherryblossom123, R3iga1004, keishiranuka and Juubei Jubi for their reviews! And thanks for your follows and favs~_

x

~ SEE YOU SOON ~


End file.
